1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a high strength and high toughness aluminum alloy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are conventionally known quenching and solidifying processes described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 248860/85, as a process of producing such alloys.
The above prior art process can produce an aluminum alloy having a micro-eutectic crystal structure. However, this aluminum alloy can possess relatively low strength and toughness due to a partial change and a coalescence of the metallographic structure which can be caused by a service environment, a thermal hysteresis during hot plastic working, and the like.